¿Qué hueles?
by Eimi Blue
Summary: ¿La verdad? Esperaba oler cualquier otra cosa, pensar en cualquier otra persona, menos en lo que me ha salido de mi mente y entrado en mis fosas nasales. "Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."
1. ¿te gusta?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra y gracia de J. K. Rowling. A quien declaro mi reina(¿?). **

Todos gritaban, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, mientras el profesor de pociones intentaba abrirse paso entre todos. Hacía ya tiempo que la clase debía de haber comenzado, pero ante el rumor de que hoy les enseñarían un hechizo referente al amor, chicos de las clases inferiores se comenzaron a agolpar en las puertas del salón.

El profesor ya molesto, con un movimiento seco de su varita cerró ambas puertas que con un ruido sordo acallaron a todos los alumnos que se encontraban dentro del salón. Ante aquello, todos como ovejas volvieron a sus asientos donde intentaron sentarse sin emitir ruido alguno.

Camino moviendo su túnica con orgullo al ver que el silencio había cesado y se podía escuchar hasta como respiraban todos. Se acercó a su mesón y miró por encima el gran libro que tenía, con un movimiento ágil de sus manos lo abrió y sonrió complacido de que fuera justo donde quería. Miró otra vez a sus alumnos y luego releyó el libro, movió su mano invitándoles a seguirle y caminó hasta el otro lado del salón donde había varias mesas largas, ingredientes, tubos de ensayo, potes plásticos y cosas por el estilo.  
Miró como sus alumnos obedientes y aun callados caminaban donde él, se paraban en los espacios asignados y le miraban con la curiosidad latente en sus ojos, aunque notaba que gracias a que se había difundido la clase de hoy, se podía ver un brillo diferente en ellos.

- Hoy veremos una poción especial – comenzó a hablar, mientras tomaba la pila de ya viejos libros que había en la estantería y comenzaba a repartirlos – Se llama…

- ¡Mira a nevado! –

La felicidad contenida en la voz de su mejor amiga a veces le desconcertaba, nevaba todos los años y cada vez que pasaba se comportaba como una cría que la veía por primera vez. Asomó su cabeza por una de los ventanales cercanos al jardín y miró como el blanco teñía el lugar, como aquella fría capa de hielo había cubierto todo el enorme castillo donde magos y brujas se internaban para poder aprender todo lo que necesitaran.

- Lo veo – le dijo, frío como siempre y siguió su camino.

- ¿Es qué nunca te emocionas por nada? – Le recriminó cruzándose de brazos, mientras a duras penas le seguía el paso - ¡Hoy iremos a Hogsmeade! - le recordó animada, otra vez.

Volteó su rostro a ella, quien siempre parecía feliz por todo lo que pasara, quien siempre entusiasta celebraba hasta el último copo de nieve de invierno, el último rayo de sol por los atardeceres y la última estrella en ir a dormir.

- Lo has repetido toda la semana, Rose – le dijo con voz cansada.

- Eres un aburrido, me pregunto a veces si realmente tienes emociones – chasqueó la lengua luego de decir eso – mi papá dice que tú padre es igual – murmuró.

- Es un privilegio ser como mi papá – le miró irritado, mientras detenía su paso.

Se volteó asustada ante esto, eran muy buenos amigos, pero había un tema que nunca debían tocar y aquel era sobre sus padres, los que a pesar de ahora tener una relación _pasable_ no siempre fue buena. Y era un tema tabú, hablar sobre cuando Draco fue mortifago o que Hermione no era de sangre pura.

- Lo sé, tenemos padres increíbles ¿no? – cortó aquella discusión por las buenas, mientras le volvía a sonreír con entereza. Había una pisca de molestia en los ojos grises que le miraban, suspiró buscando algo con qué desviar la conversación y lo recordó - ¡mira! – dijo levantando sus manos, y mostrando su nueva chaqueta.

Malfoy soló dejó salir el aire, su amiga siempre sería así, nunca le encontraría un sentido lógico a su comportamiento pero suponía que así estaba bien. Miró a la pelirroja quien modelaba su nueva chaqueta, la cual no había notado, ya que a sus ojos no tenía nada fuera de lo común, era completamente negra, quizás algo más brillante que las otras, pero nada más.

- tú chaqueta nueva –

- ¿No notas de qué es? – preguntó, haciéndose la ofendida mientras tapaba su boca con su mano, dándole algo de dramatismo al asunto.

- ¿Tela? – levantó una ceja.

- ¡Es cuero! - le gritó, mientras se acercaba a él y ponía una de las mangas contra su nariz – es de verdad, mi abuelo lo ha comprado en las tiendas muggles – le comentó.

- Oh… - comentó algo mareado por el fuerte olor que desprendía la chaqueta en cuestión, no era malo pero si le había llegado de golpe a su nariz. Tan ocupado estaba con aquel fuerte aroma que ni tiempo había tenido de darse cuenta que _era de una tienda muggle. _

- ¿no es bonita? – le pregunto dando vueltas en sí misma, orgullosa de su nuevo regalo.

- sí… - suspiró cansado, muchas veces aquella explosión de emociones que salían de su mejor amiga lo agobiaba.

Y recién estaba empezando el día…

- ¿sabes? – le dijo, mientras echaba a andar ya que el rubio había comenzado su camino otra vez – se me antoja una cerveza de mantequilla ¿vamos a las tres escobas? –

- ¿No le habías dicho a Albus que allí nos encontraríamos? – le preguntó desde más adelante.

**Estoy algo nerviosa, es la primera vez que escribo un Scorse, algo me ha picado y me ha dado la cosa (un no sé qué, un qué se yo) de escribir de ellos dos.  
Espero que les haya gustado, aún faltan dos capítulos que los escribiré pronto : )**

**¿Reviews?**

**Quizás el escorpión me ha picado al fin, y me ha obligado a buscar rosas rojas. **

**Besos, **Eimi.


	2. venganza

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra y gracia de J. K. Rowling. A quien declaro mi reina(¿?). **

- … Amortencia – dijo el profesor, se escuchó un pequeño chillido de emoción proveniente de unas chicas y otro de fastidio proveniente de hombres. Pero todos se encontraban expectantes, era una de las pociones por las que muchos habían esperado y ya en sexto tenían la dicha de poder aprenderla.

Entre todos, atrás se encontraban dos chicos que habían llegado tarde, y por culpa del tumulto de alumnos que se habían puesto cerca del profesor habían quedado desplazados hacía atrás del salón.

- Ahora las chicas se volverán locas – murmuró por lo bajo Albus, mientras se burlaba apuntando a varias chicas quienes hablaban animadas con otras sobre las mil y una función de la nueva "súper poción"

- ahora tenemos un montón de gaviotas, chillonas y locas – se burló junto a su amigo – debes preocuparte amigo, tú prima está en el fan club – apuntó a una chica pelirroja quien parecía muy animada y emocionada.

- te recuerdo es **tú** mejor amiga – le dijo remarcando aquello, Scorpius bufó ante ello y luego ambos se rieron entre dientes cuando una de las chicas chilló en el momento que el profesor comenzó a mostrar los ingredientes.

- imagínate lo cotorras que se pondrán cuando esto acabe – le dijo asqueado.

- tendré cuidado con lo que coma de aquí en adelante – murmuró, rascándose el cabello.

- debo coincidir eso sí, que esta poción pondrá tomo muy interesante – observó el rubio, y ante la mirada extrañada de su compañero procedió a explicarse – comenzarán a llover alimentos con la poción, y como todo… tendrá un pick donde será imposible encontrarse con personas que no estén bajo el hechizo –

- ¡cierto! Papá me contó que cuando estuvo aquí una chica le intentó hechizar, pero fue tío Ron quién cayó bajo el encanto por culpa de unos chocolates –

- no me extraña de tú tío –

Al decir eso, Albus comenzó a reírse y contagió, claro que en menor medida, a Scorpius. Mientras reían el profesor les miró y frunció el ceño, pues sus alumnos no le estaban tomando atención, y ser hijos de dos grandes alumnos no les hacía mejores.

- Malfoy, Potter – les llamó molesto, ambos chicos cesaron sus risas y le miraron – ya que veo que os parece tan interesante y entretenida la clase, les invito a venir y oler la poción –

Al decir aquello se escuchó la desilusión de parte de hartos alumnos, los dos nombrados avanzaron al mesón central donde estaba el caldero del profesor. Se quedaron ahí parados, y callados, Albus avanzó un paso y se acercó mientras el otro chico sonreía con autosuficiencia.

- Que pase Malfoy – dijo el profesor sonriendo con malicia, nunca le había caído bien aquel chico, menos su padre, su egocentrismo le molestaba de mala manera – y luego nos contará que ha olido – dijo mirándole a él.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y avanzó al mesón.

.

.

.

- ¿De verdad tenemos que hacer esto? – preguntó molesto, estaba sumamente irritado.

- ¡Vamos Scor! Dijiste que me ayudarías – dijo mientras hacía un puchero y agrandaba los ojos lo más que podía.

- Nunca en mi jodida vida habría pensado que haría esto – volvió a gruñir, mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

- eres mi mejor amigo – dijo mientras le abrazaba, el cabello rojo de Rose se movió con ligereza mientras se movía alrededor del rubio quien le miraba algo extrañado. Su amiga no era de mostrar aquellos actos de amor.

- ¿Rose? – preguntó después de que la chica se alejara de él. Ella le miró mientras agitaba sus grandes pestañas y le "coqueteaba" de una forma sumamente extraña, y eso sí que era **extraño**.

- ¿Scorpius? – preguntó, mientras alargaba la r del nombre del chico.

- ¡Albus Severus Potter! – se escuchó un grito de mujer, y la chica al lado del rubio se tensó. Por la puerta de la habitación entró Rose Weasley, con la cara roja por culpa de la ira mientras agarraba con fuerza un vaso - ¡Eres un sucio bribón! – le gritó mientras lanzaba el contenido del vaso contra la otra chica - ¡no puedo creer que hagas esas cosas! –

- Vamos Rosie – ronroneo Albus en el cuerpo de su prima, mientras se acercaba a ella y movía sus ojos coqueta.

- Nada de vamos Rosie, te vas a deshacer esa mierda y vuelves a ser tú ¡y ya sabrás que tía Ginny se enterará! – Parecía que la pelirroja escupía fuego de lo molesta que estaba – y ¡luego vuelves y terminas tú parte del trabajo! -

El chico (en el cuerpo de Rose) salió corriendo de la habitación mientras se reía de manera descomunal, dejando a Scorpius confundido y Rose tan molesta que daba miedo acercarse a ella.

- ¿Qué mierda pasó? – preguntó luego de unos minutos el rubio.

- Albus ha usado una poción multijugos para ser yo y pedirte que le ayudes a hacer su trabajo – le dijo, mientras volvía a respirar con normalidad para proceder a calmarse.

- Es decir ¿qué todo este rato he estado como idiota haciendo su trabajo? – preguntó, mientras miraba con desdén la brocha que tenía en su mano y casi toda la pared que había terminado de pintar **a mano**. Si había algo que nunca entendería era ese gusto por la familia de sus amigos por hacer cosas como los muggles y no usar la magia como lo hacían en su casa, pero no ponía reparos (claro que al principio sí, y muchos). Había hecho todo eso ya que le debía muchos favores a su amiga, y al final todo había sido un plan de su amigo. Tiró la brocha, muy molesto y esta soltó pintura aun fresca contra la pared aun no pintada.

De repente los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron y miró con una enorme sonrisa al rubio, quien levantó una ceja curioso.

- Tengo una forma de vengarnos de Albus – ronroneo complacida por sus ideas, tomó la broca de color blanco que estaba en el bote de dicho color y se acercó a la pared ya pintada – ¿te animas? – le invitó, mientras comenzaba a diestra y siniestra a tirar pintura sobre la muralla.

Malfoy sonrió complacido, tomó la brocha que minutos atrás había tirado, la untó con más pintura y fue hasta una de las paredes aun no pintadas mientras comenzaba a tirar y lanzar a todos lados.

Después de varios minutos, la habitación era un desastre, tiraron las brochas al suelo y se fueron riendo con malicia del lugar. Quizás con un poco de dolor de cabeza por culpa del fuerte olor que tenía aquella, pero contentos con su actuar. Albus lo merecía.

**¡Segundo capitulo! He disfrutado haciendo esto, una vez hice esa maldad y ¡oh Merlín! Que bien se sintió. **

**Espero os guste, me he entretenido mucho haciéndolo, y eso que el calor me tiene atontada y no me deja pensar con claridad todas las cosas. JODIDO CALOR. **

**Espero que nos veamos, y pronto dejaré el último capítulo : ) **

**Besos, **Eimi.

¿Reviews?


	3. imposible

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra y gracia de J. K. Rowling. A quien declaro mi reina(¿?).**

El frío calaba los huesos afuera de aquel lugar, pero adentro la calefacción estaba tan a todo dar que las chaquetas habían volado a los respaldos de las sillas. Un olor dulzón adornaba el lugar, el aroma era irresistible para todos aquellos que entraban al local, lo que automáticamente les llevaba al mesón a pedir.  
Las bandejas iban y venían, flotando de aquí para allá. En las mesas se agolpaban las personas, incluso poniendo más sillas de las que venían en las mesas respectivas.

La puerta se abrió, haciendo sonar una campanilla que anunciaba a los nuevos clientes. Dos chicos enfundados en enormes abrigos entraron, se podía ver que uno era hombre por su altura algo más pronunciada y por los rasgos del chaquetón que usaba, negro, tosco, mientras a su lado otra silueta algo más pequeña se movía, usando un abrigo rojo granate algo acampanado abajo. Fueron a tomar la casi única mesa desocupada y con sillas para ellos.

El chico se levantó luego de dejar sus cosas, y fue a pedir al mesón, para luego volver donde su acompañante.

- Amo este lugar – volvió a repetir quizás por enésima vez la chica.

- por eso venimos aquí cada semana, Rose – le dio la razón mientras miraba algo perdido hacia afuera, donde la nieve caída testadura.

- es un buen ritual – le dijo ofendida, mientras miraba como de una bandeja que venía flotando directamente a ellos, aparecían arriba un chocolate caliente y un café con crema, y pastelillos - ¡pasteles de crema! – sonrió complacida mientras tomaba uno antes de que fueran posicionados y se lo echaba a la boca.

- joder, ¡las cosas no se irán corriendo! –

- no sabes que es que las cosas desaparezcan en tus narices, si fueran a la madriguera… -

- por suerte no voy – le cortó, mientras revolvía su chocolate con ganas.

- no quiero discutir hoy, Scorpius – le dijo, masticando mientras decía su nombre. El chico le miró enarcando una ceja.

La pelirroja revolvió con gusto el café con crema frente a ella, luego bebió de él rápido, tanto así que logró quemarse algo de la lengua pero sólo soltó una mueca, sabía que si decía algo su querido amigo se reiría de ella.

- tienes crema en toda la boca – le dijo sin emociones el chico, mientras tomaba uno de los pasteles – aprende a comer – murmuró más para él que para ella.

La chica para molestarle, se relamió los labios contenta de tener crema en estos, acto que se ganó una mirada de asco del rubio frente a ella. Los modales eran algo sumamente importante en la familia de los Malfoy y estaba tan familiarizados con ellos, que ver a alguien falta de estos le parecía raro y molesto. Pero, después de todo este tiempo, había aprendido a soportar algunas faltas de educación de parte de Albus y Rose, pero de nadie más.

- odio el café – le dijo cuando ella estiró su taza para que el la probara, en realidad no era un buen acto, ella sólo quería que él le diera de su chocolate – te lo he dicho mínimo diez mil veces –

- lo olvido, siempre lo olvido – se recordó a ella misma – pero quiero de tú chocolate – sus ojos centellaron.

- lo sabía – dijo frustrado y estiró su tazón hacia la chica quien lo tomo alegre

- ¡eres el mejor! –

- también lo sabía – y sonrió con arrogancia, una arrogancia que sólo podía haber aprendido del mejor: su propio padre.

.

.

.

- y ¿bien? – preguntó el profesor.

- lo haré – masculló, retándole con los ojos. Dio un paso hasta el caldero, quien emitía humo desde dentro de él. Se acercó tragando con fuerza, no estaba preparado para oler "rosas y chocolate" como todos debían hacerlo, él no tenía cercanía con ninguna chica, sólo Rose pero ella para él era casi un amigo más.

- luego nos cuentas que has olido – sonrió burlesco, logrando que le fulminara con la mirada.

Acercó su nariz algo dudoso, pero nunca demostraría aquello, era un Malfoy y ellos no dudaban. Trago aire, el cual llenó sus pulmones, y luego de dejarle salir procedió a oler aquella poción burbujeante frente a él.

Fue un olor de principio extraño que no podía definir, pero poco a pocos aquellos se comenzaron a separar dándole paso a poder distinguir. Todo junto olía como los mil demonios, nada tenía sentido pero cuando el profesor volvió a picarle para que hablara de lo que olía se sintió algo más seguro de poder separarles.

- Creo que Café… pintura y ¿cuero? – se quedó un momento pensativo, y de repente todo cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría.

¿La verdad? Es que esperaba oler cualquier otra cosa, pensar en cualquier otra persona, menos en la que había aparecido por su mente y entrado en su fosas nasales.

**Rose Weasley. **

Albus giró su cabeza con la intención de burlarse de su amigo, pero sólo le encontró parado y estático, sin emociones en su rostro. El profesor tenía una mueca de disgusto esperando que este se fuera, y atrás pudo distinguir además del rojo del cabello de su prima, un rojo que salía de sus mejillas, parecían lámparas, brillantes y rojas casi alumbrando el salón.

Comenzó a reírse sin más, cuando el hombre a cargo de la clase hizo a Scorpius moverse y le llamó con su dedo "mágico" a que él también oliera la poción.

**Y aquí esta, mi primer Scorse, espero haya quedado pasable. **

**He disfrutado haciéndolo, me ha entretenido de sobre manera :D. Ojalá tuviera amortentia, o en realidad toda aquella magia que ellos tienen. ¡ETERNOS CELOS! **

**En fin, dejo de dar la lata, son las 4.35 y siempre ando HSAHDSAD.  
Besos a todos, **Eimi.

¿Reviews?


End file.
